A Late Confession
by MicchiKo
Summary: SenKosh. Sendoh and Koshino's friendship has been at an all time low. The more frustrated he becomes, the more Koshino begins to realize that maybe his feelings have developed into something more.


Title: A Late Confession  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: MicchiKo  
  
E-Mail: MicchiKo@aol.com  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Sap  
  
Pairings: SenKosh  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Archive: umm... *will* be archived on my currently under construction Koshino Shrine.  
  
Notes: Wai wai~ Koshino is so cute~ heehee.... yup yup... wrote this fic especially for him.... ^.^ Also.... I know the SD boys aren't old enough to drink... but... well, for the sake of the story let's just pretend they're old enough okies?? =)  
  
A Late Confession  
  
by MicchiKo  
  
"What about Saturday then?" Koshino asked impatiently, staring intently at the other boy as if his gaze could squeeze an answer out sooner.  
  
"Umm.... actually..." Sendoh hesitated. "I already promised Hanamichi I would meet up with him on Saturday, too."  
  
The shorter boy frowned and looked away. "Fine, whatever. Call me when you actually have time." He said bitterly as he walked away, not even bothering to say good-bye.  
  
"Wait, Ko-" Sendoh was about to call out to the other boy but then decided against it. He stood there, watching Koshino's retreating figure. He knew how the boy could become really angry about small things. And sometimes, it was just best to leave it at that. Besides, how could he really explain his sudden "devotion" (as the shorter boy had called it) to "practicing basketball" with the red head, without telling more than he was supposed to?  
  
"Whatever." Koshino fumed to himself as he walked home. "I don't give a damn if he spends all his time with that guy. He can do whatever he wants. Who cares anyway?" He kicked an empty trashcan and then watched it as it rolled on the sidewalk. Who cares... he tried to tell himself. Who cares that we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to? Who cares that this was the first time we've hung out all month -- and I was the one who had to call him. Who cares? He asked himself once more, still staring at the trashcan that lay helpless on the ground. That jerk....  
  
He began thinking about what they had done that day. It was nothing in particular. They played basketball at a nearby park like always and afterwards, went to a cafe for some drinks. Everything was typical -- except of course, when Sendoh had leaned over the table to brush Koshino's bangs out of his eyes.   
  
'What're you doing?!' Koshino nearly screamed, pushing the other boy's hand away.  
  
'You know Koshino, you're actually really cute,' was Sendoh's reply.  
  
'Hmph... flirt with whoever you want. Just not with me.'  
  
Right at that moment a tinge of red rose to Koshino's cheeks. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, still recalling how slightly Sendoh's fingers grazed against his forehead. That's right... he thought. Flirt with whoever you want... That jerk... Who cares?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Koshino Hiroaki?"  
  
"Sendoh?" Koshino asked, recognizing the boy's voice immediately.  
  
"Oh hey, Koshino. Are you busy now?" Sendoh asked in his usual friendly sunny tone.  
  
"No..." Koshino replied skeptically. He hadn't recieved a single call from Sendoh in over a week. Of course, there was school and practice and all; but it just wasn't the same. It felt as though they were drifting apart. All in all, he wasn't willing to be the first one to give in, so he didn't call the other boy either. Besides, he wanted to see how long it would take Sendoh to realize that they hadn't been around each as much as they used to be.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were free this Saturday." Sendoh stated. "We haven't hung out in a while."  
  
If buying into Sendoh's charisma was being a sap, then Koshino had to be the biggest sap in the world. He would be lying if he said that Sendoh's acknowledgement of their time apart didn't make him feel better.  
  
"Sure..." Koshino said, trying to suppress the grin that was practically plastered on his face. "I'll be over at 10..."  
  
"Oh wait..." Sendoh interjected. "Actually... can you come at 12?"  
  
"12? But I always go over at 10..." Koshino stated, his brows furrowing.  
  
"Yeah... umm.... me and Hanamichi are supposed to be practicing again...." Sendoh said vaguely, like always. He could almost hear Koshino frowning into the phone. "I figured we could meet up afterwards."   
  
*Crack* was the sound of Koshino's hopes being shattered.   
  
"Whatever..." he sighed, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. "I'll be over at 12 then..."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you Saturday..." Sendoh confirmed. He heard the disappointment in Koshino's voice but he didn't know what else to say. Sorry? He sighed. "Oh yeah..." He remembered. "...and if you don't mind, can I borrow your Glay cd?"  
  
"Yeah, sure... bye..." Koshino said half-heartedly as he hung up the phone. He wasn't sure which was worse -- Sendoh not calling at all, or having to be reminded *why* his friend was so preoccupied. Practicing? Sure... he huffed, as he rolled his eyes. Well, at least we'll get to hang out this weekend... he tried to convince himself that it wasn't so bad. Though, he still couldn't convince his heart to stop writhing in jealousy. Who cares? He asked himself, once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Was he really that upset about it?" Hanamichi asked with concern as they entered Sendoh's house.  
  
"Yeah... I can tell." Sendoh sighed.   
  
"Should I lock the door?" Hanamichi asked as he stood at the entrance.  
  
"Nah, it's ok." Sendoh replied. He continued his previous thoughts. "He walks around frowning but I know when he's *really* bothered by something. He always tries to hide it too...."  
  
"Oh...." was all Hanamichi could bring himself to say, slumping down onto the sofa.  
  
"Ahh~" The spiky-haired boy wailed as he joined Hanamichi on the couch. "I'm so sorry Hanamichi. I was supposed to be the one helping you and now I'm dragging you into my problems."  
  
"No, no..." Hanamichi reassured. "It's alright.... I'm actually starting to feel responsible." He said, admitting how guilty he felt.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Once again, Sendoh sighed. "Oh, you still haven't told me how things are going..." He grinned, amused when the redhead began to blush slightly.  
  
"It's been good..." Hanamichi fidgeted a bit. "But I don't know. I still haven't really been able to tell him how I feel....."  
  
"Well.... if I knew the answer to *that* one, I would share.... but unfortunately, *that* is still a mystery to me....." Sendoh replied, his thoughts still on the fiery Ryonan player.  
  
"Oh yeah, can I get my jacket before I forget?"  
  
"Sure, it's up in my room." Sendoh replied.  
  
"I'll get it then." Hanamichi rose from his seat and made his way up to the other boy's room, stepping over and around the clutter of cans, magazines, cds and other miscellaneous items.  
  
"Oh, sorry about the mess. My parents have been away for the past few days.... haven't exactly been taking care of the house." Sendoh explained.  
  
"It's ok..." Hanamichi replied briskly as he went to the other boy's room.  
  
For the third time, Sendoh sighed. He really couldn't blame Koshino for being so mad at him. He almost felt obligated to tell the other boy his reasons for having been so "busy." What if Koshino thought there was something going on between him and Hanamichi? Then again, his logical side told him that, only in his head, did it matter to Koshino. The shorter boy probably didn't care about whatever relationship he was having, or appeared to be having. It was just that feeling of liking someone and not wanting them to think that you liked someone else.  
  
But... did that really matter as well -- especially if Koshino didn't even return his affection? You're such a baka Akira, the spiky-haired boy thought to himself. He almost couldn't help but feel happy that his being around Hanamichi bothered Koshino. It was his way of reassuring himself that Koshino did care... at least as a friend.  
  
"I think I should get going now..." Hanamichi announced as he walked down the stairs with his jacket in hand.  
  
"Ok then..." Sendoh glanced at the clock as he got up from the sofa. It was already 12:00.  
  
Hanamichi walked over to the other boy. On the way however, he carelessly stepped on a stray bottle. Loosing his balance, he fell forward onto Sendoh and head first into the wall. The impact on his head nearly knocked him out cold.  
  
"Ugh..." Sendoh let out as he craned his neck and made a face. He fell back onto the wall harder than he had thought. "Hanamichi..." He shook the other boy and called out as he tried to regain his senses. "Are you alright?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
11:50. Guess I should be going, Koshino thought to himself as he continued to stare at the clock. He had been sitting in his room, dressed and watching the time go by for the last half hour or so. Stupid baka. I bet he's going to tell me he doesn't have time when I get to his door. He thought bitterly, knowing in the back of his mind that Sendoh was not that inconsiderate. Still... if the spiky-haired boy wasn't so inconsiderate, why weren't they hanging out as much as they used to?  
  
Koshino sighed. He'll never know... I still can't tell if that's for the best. He clenched his fists, telling himself not to start on the sentiment right before he was about to leave. With that, he rose from his seat and left, remembering to bring the Glay cd that Sendoh had requested.  
  
Before long, he arrived at Sendoh's door. He didn't know why, but for one reason or another, he felt somewhat anxious. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had not seen the other boy in a while -- or at least what had felt like a while. He unconsciously gripped the cd in his hand and walked up to the front door.  
  
Strangely, the door was left ajar. Puzzled, he knocked softly and waited for a moment. When there was no reply, he pushed the door open and entered.  
  
"Sendoh?"  
  
When he saw the other boy, he froze. His heart stood still.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He thought he heard someone call his name. He looked up and felt a chill run down his spine.   
  
"Koshino?!" Sendoh wore the same expression of shock as the shorter boy. Frantically, he looked down at the still dazed red head in his lap and futilely tried to push the boy off him. "This is not..." He trailed off, looking up at the boy who still stood in his doorway. He could see the anger in Koshino's eyes. The one thing he was sure he would never forget though, was the sight of the underlying hurt in those same angry eyes.  
  
"Hope you have fun *practicing*." Koshino said through his teeth as he threw the cd in his hands at the spiky-haired boy. Sendoh flinched as the case cracked against the wall just inches away from his face.  
  
"Wait! Koshino!" The taller boy called out as he watched his friend storm out, ignoring his plea. Sendoh sighed as he sat back against the wall. He stared at the cd that had popped out of its broken case. It lay there on the carpet next to him, dejected and lonely. He swallowed hard as the image of Koshino's face floated into his mind. All that anger, all that hurt. He really didn't know what he could say to make things better. He didn't even know if there was anything he *could* say. He looked down at Hanamichi who was now rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sendoh asked once more, trying not to sound crestfallen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who cares? Whocareswhocareswhocares?? Koshino fumed as he walked down the street. That baka... He clenched his fists. He couldn't even tell me the truth? What kind of friend does that? In a sudden rage, he punched a lamppost. He felt the hard steel smash against his knuckles. It stung but he couldn't care less. Standing there with his fist still against the post, he felt his arm shudder and then his shoulders and before he realized it, a tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek.  
  
That baka... I hate him. He finally let his arm fall to his side. Didn't he have the right to know what was going on? Why couldn't Sendoh just tell him that he was seeing Hanamichi? It made him feel angry and jealous. And the fact that Sendoh really did not have any obligation to tell him anything only made him angrier and more jealous. We're just friends anyway. I guess that's all we will be.  
  
He thought back to how Sendoh had told him to wait. The hopeful part of him said that maybe it was just a big misunderstanding. Still, like always, the other side of him, the more realistic side of him, said that that was just the way things were. Stupid flirt... He thought back to that day not too long ago when they were in the cafe. Once again, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Surprisingly enough, he had actually calmed down. The initial shock was over. Now the hard part was dealing with the reality of it. He walked around aimlessly, his head low. He did not even bother to frown; he was too busy frowning on the inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on... it'll be fun." Mitsui pleaded over the phone.  
  
"I don't know..." Kogure replied reluctantly. "I'll have to see. I have work to do."  
  
"You always have work to do." The scarred boy nearly pouted. "Besides, it's a Saturday." He stated, stressing the day of the week.  
  
"Alright, alright." Kogure sighed, finally giving into the other boy's incessant begging. "I'll meet you there at 6:00?"  
  
Score.  
  
"Sure thing." Mitsui grinned as he hung up the phone. Yes, tonight is the night. He told himself for the nth time. Smokey bar, a few drinks... and then maybe I'll actually be able to say it this time. He furrowed his brows in memory of his previous attempts to tell the other boy how he felt. He usually started out with confidence but when the moment came, he was tongue-tied.  
  
But not tonight. No, not tonight. Tonight was the night. It was going to happen. Or so he told himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
More than punctual, like always, Kogure arrived at the bar early. His eyes scanned the room, hoping that Mitsui had come early as well. He felt somewhat foolish for having hoped for such a thing, given that he was already lucky enough when the boy was even on time. He was about to take a seat at a random table when he caught the sight of someone sitting at a slightly remote area of the room. He walked over, wondering where he had seen the boy before. His eyes lit up when it occurred to him and he took the liberty of joining the boy.  
  
"You're Koshino from Ryonan, right?" Kogure smiled as he sat down.  
  
Koshino snapped out of his daze and looked up at the other boy. "You're..."  
  
"Kogure... from Shohoku." The bespectacled boy answered politely. Koshino nodded, still in a trance. "I don't think we've ever actually met." Kogure continued. "So how is everything? How is the team?"  
  
As hard as he tried, Koshino could not pay attention to the boy next to him. His mind was still elsewhere and he only found enough energy in him to vaguely answer whatever questions he was asked. Everything sounded like noise to him -- Kogure's talking, the people around him talking, the constant clinging of glasses, the moving of chairs. They were all drowned out by the sounds in the his head -- his bangs rustling when Sendoh had brushed them from his face, Sendoh's voice calling him to wait, the cracking of the cd against the wall. That baka. That jerk. That flirt!! Just thinking back about it was enough to re-boil his blood. He gripped his glass and downed the rest of his drink. He could feel the alcohol rush up to his head.   
  
"I think this year Ryonan will have a better chance because..."  
  
He could still hear Kogure ramble on. He tried to get a hold of himself but the thoughts kept flooding his brain. That flirt. He wanted to calm down, but he couldn't. He was so angry that he felt like he needed to do something - anything - to relieve himself. That flirt!!  
  
Impulsively, he leaned towards Kogure and kissed the other boy roughly on the lips. That flirt!! He forcefully shoved his tongue into Kogure's mouth as he slipped his hand up the senior's shirt. That flirt!! That flirt!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mitsui rushed through the streets. He was late, like always, but still. That didn't mean that he wouldn't at least try to be not-as-late by a few minutes. He walked into the bar and almost immediately spotted the object of his affection. He was about to join Kogure when he noticed that the vice captain was sitting with someone -- someone he recognized as none other than... Koshino from Ryonan. He would've walked over, had he not seen the Ryonan player lean over and kiss *his* hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend. He watched as Koshino felt *his* Kogure up. Frowning, he stepped back into the shadows.  
  
Did they already know each other? It couldn't be. They couldn't be... seeing each other? Or could they? But Kogure never said anything. Mitsui thought to himself. He didn't think the two had even talked.  
  
He continued to watch as the two boys rose from their seats with *his* Kogure helping Koshino up. He ducked when he saw Kogure scan the room, most probably looking for him. He could still see the pair from where he was. The shorter boy leaned on the Shohoku senior as Kogure offered support. Before long, they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koshino felt himself being pushed away by the other boy. Not necessarily aggressively, but firmly enough to make him back away.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that." Kogure asserted gently, keeping his hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Ugh..." was all Koshino could muster up as he fell forward onto Kogure.  
  
"You're drunk." The Shohoku vice captain stated as he caught Koshino in his arms. "Come on. I'll take you home." He glanced at his watch. 6:31. Mitsui was late. He looked around the room, hoping he would see the other boy. It was true that Mitsui was rarely on time. But to not show up at all was something new. He assumed that something may have come up and decided that he would confront Mitsui about the situation some other time. He rose from his seat, helping Koshino up in the process.  
  
Koshino leaned on the other boy as if he could not walk himself, which given the circumstances was probably true. He hung his arm over Kogure's neck and sluggishly followed the other boy. Eventually they made it out the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this." Koshino apologized, his speech slightly slurred.  
  
"It's ok. Don't be." Kogure said gently as they walked along.  
  
"Have you ever liked someone who didn't like you back?" Koshino asked, most probably due to the alcohol though he was still conscious enough to know what he was saying. And the truth was, he wished he could talk about.  
  
"Can't exactly say I have." Kogure answered. He could tell that the boy seemed bothered by something all evening. Being courteous as he was, he did not pry. But he was always willing to lend a helping hand.  
  
"How about liking your best friend?" Koshino continued, almost tripping over his own feet.  
  
"Best friend?" The other boy furrowed his brows in question. "If you don't mind me asking, are you referring to Sendoh?"  
  
"Yeah... but he doesn't like me back. He likes Hanamichi. Oh yeah, you know him." Koshino tried not to think too much. It was giving him a headache. "Well... they're going out now. And it sucks because I wish he could have at least told me."  
  
"They're going out?" Kogure repeated incredulously. "But I thought Hanamichi was going out with Rukawa."  
  
"Rukawa?" The Ryonan boy furrowed his brows.  
  
"Yeah... they've been going out for about a week now." Kogure answered. "I mean, they're trying to hide it but it's so obvious........."  
  
"Rukawa?" Koshino repeated again. Now his head was really pounding. He thought out loud. "If Hanamichi is going out with Rukawa then......." Could it really have all been a misunderstanding? Even in his groggy state, he still felt a slimmer of hope.  
  
Before he even realized it, they reached his home. He apologized once more to Kogure and with that, he dragged his weary body up to his room. It was time to call it a night. He would clear things up when his brain stop beating against his skull.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was already noon. Even though he had been there for hours, Sendoh still had energy to continue playing. He drove to the basket and did a perfect lay up. The ball fell through the net with a swoosh. He did everything mechanically, as if he could have done so in his sleep; his mind nowhere near basketball. He's probably still mad, he thought to himself. That same image of Koshino's face still burned in head. He wished that there were some way he could talk to the boy. But he knew it was too soon. All he could do now was hope that Koshino would cool off and then maybe he could try to apologize.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sendoh looked up to see who had just called him. To his surprise, it was none other than Mitsui from Shohoku. He stared at the approaching boy, wondering in the back of his mind why Mitsui seemed so upset and at the same time, reassuring himself that he had nothing to do with it.  
  
"Tell your friend to stay away from my guy." Mitsui stated, cutting to the point.  
  
"Your guy?" Sendoh furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Your friend! He needs to keep his hands to himself." Mitsui clarified, trying not to sound peeved.  
  
"My friend?" Sendoh scratched his head, still not comprehending.  
  
"KOSHINO!!" Mitsui nearly yelled in frustration. "Tell him to stay away from Kogure!"  
  
"Koshino?" Sendoh repeated. "Koshino was with Kogure?!!" His eyes went wide as he unconsciously grabbed Mitsui by the shoulders, dropping the basketball in his hands.  
  
Mitsui also furrowed his brows. "Wait... you don't... know about it?" He asked, completely puzzled. This was *not* going how he planned.  
  
"Know what?" The spiky-haired boy anxiously shook Mitsui.  
  
"Uh..." Mitsui was uncertain of what to say. Why did Sendoh sound so devastated? He thought that the Ryonan player would've known. "I don't know..." He stammered. "I just saw them at a bar last night, and..."  
  
"And? and?" Sendoh pressed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!! Aren't I supposed to be the one asking the questions?" Mitsui said, pointing his finger at the other boy.  
  
"I don't know even know what's going on!!" Sendoh cried, finally letting the other boy do.  
  
"Neither do I! All I know is, I saw Koshino kiss Kogure at the bar last night..."  
  
"He... kissed him?" Sendoh repeated, more to himself than Mitsui.  
  
"You know what? Never mind." Mitsui grumbled, exasperated. "I'll see you around, ok?" He said as he walked away.  
  
"Sure." Sendoh called out. The usually all-smiling boy was no longer smiling. He kissed him? He repeated again. Torturous as it was, he couldn't help but imagine the scene in his mind. He could see Koshino leaning towards Kogure. Somehow, the picture hurt. He couldn't have done it out of spite... or could he? He stared at the basketball that had rolled a few feet away. He walked over to a phone booth, not caring that he had left his things at the court.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Koshino forced himself to wake up. He felt the nausea rise from his stomach and he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Hunched over the toilet bowl, he cursed at himself for having drunk over his limit. He made his way to the sink and washed up, hoping the cold water would make him feel better. Thankfully, his head wasn't pounding as much as it had last night. Still, he was feeling the consequences of his actions.  
  
What the hell was I doing again? He asked himself; everything was fuzzy. The image of Sendoh and Hanamichi crept back into his mind. That jerk! He frowned at the memory. He remembered wandering around until he stumbled into the bar. He even remembered telling himself that he would drink until he puked just to forget everything. Once again, he cursed at his own stupidity.  
  
Then he remembered Kogure... who was babbling until he...  
  
Oh God! I didn't... he tried to tell himself, blushing at his own shameful act. He remembered kissing the other boy until he was pushed away. He was grateful that at least one of them still had some sense. Even now, he wasn't sure what he would've done in his wasted state. Sighing, he told himself that he would have to apologize to the boy the next time they met.  
  
Then... there was something else... something Kogure said about... about Rukawa? And... and Hanamichi? That was it! He said that they were going out. Going out? Koshino thought to himself. Going out... if they were going out... then what was Sendoh doing? Could it really have all been a huge misunderstanding?  
  
Ok ok... calm down. He told himself, trying not to get too excited. Why am I so excited anyway? He asked himself. He sighed. He knew why -- he didn't have to ask anyone, not even himself. If it was a misunderstanding, then that meant that Sendoh might not have been going out with Hanamichi like he had thought. And if they weren't going out, then that meant that Sendoh was not seeing anyone. And that meant that Sendoh could still be... his.  
  
Ok, he's not an object, Hiroaki... he kept on telling himself. He's... a friend. Just... a friend. He knew it was stupid to be so possessive over a friendship. But he couldn't help it. Especially when deep down inside, he knew that he wanted *more* than a friendship.  
  
He probably thinks I'm still mad. He sighed at the thought. I guess I should apologize for being so out of line... and jumping to conclusions. He looked up into the mirror. You can be a real dumbass sometimes Hiroaki, he said silently to his reflection.  
  
Reluctantly, he decided to go see Sendoh. He assumed that the boy would be at the park, like every other Sunday afternoon. He finished washing up and got dressed, leaving as soon as he was ready.  
  
Perhaps it was that anxious feeling that made him feel as though he was in a rush. He got to the park in no time and looked around nervously. To his disappointment, he couldn't find the other boy. The park was as empty as it was at midnight.  
  
Guess he didn't come today. He sighed, wondering if he should go over to Sendoh's house or just call instead.  
  
He walked to the basketball courts. Even though the boy was clearly not there, somehow he could still feel Sendoh's presence. And just being there, made him feel closer to the other boy. He walked along the fence; his head hanging low as he ran his fingers along the wires.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By reflex, Sendoh dialed Koshino's number. One ring... two rings... three rings...  
  
He stood there patiently, silently willing his friend to pick up. The operator's voice came on and he hung up the phone. Where could he be? He thought to himself. He couldn't have gone out. It's a Sunday. He picked up the phone again, hoping that Koshino was still in bed sleeping.  
  
Ri~ing..... Ri~ing..... Ri~ing.....  
  
"The party you have reached..."  
  
He hung up and sighed. One last time... he thought to himself as he threw in another quarter and dialed Koshino's number for the third time.  
  
Ri~ing..... Ri~ing..... Ri~ing.....  
  
Frustrated, he nearly slammed down the phone. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if he should just call some other time.   
  
Just when he was about to give up, he saw a figure pass by the corner of his eyes. He looked up and saw what seemed to look like Koshino disappear behind some dense trees and bushes. He ran over to get a better look.  
  
"Koshino!" He called out as he drew nearer. There was no doubt it was the other boy.  
  
Koshino stopped in his tracks and looked around to see who was calling him. He saw Sendoh running towards him on the other side of the fence. Surprised, he walked over to meet other boy.  
  
"Sendoh, I-"  
  
"Koshino, I-"  
  
They both interrupted each other. They stared at each and laughed.  
  
"Go ahead." Koshino said, indicating for the boy to continue.  
  
"Look, I'm... I'm not going out with Hanamichi." Sendoh finally clarified. Koshino looked away, feeling guilty for having made the assumption. "I was only hanging out with him so much recently because he liked Rukawa..." The taller boy continued. "And... he wanted someone to talk to. So... I felt bad. And... and... I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you lately."  
  
"No, no." Koshino interjected. "I'm sorry... for having gotten so mad." Without quite realizing it, he gripped the fence with both hands and looked down. It was easier staring at Sendoh's sneakers than Sendoh himself. "I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I guess..." he trailed off. "I guess I was a little jealous... because..." He paused. Say it! Say it!! He kept telling himself. Why was it so hard to say something so simple? He cursed at himself. "Because.... because I like you...... as more than a friend." He gripped the fence so tightly he could feel the wires digging into his fingers. He didn't have the nerve to look up at his friend. He was too scared.  
  
Even though the other boy couldn't see it, Sendoh smiled. He watched as Koshino stood there, gripping the fence, trembling slightly. Koshino felt slender fingers reach in through the fence and enclose over his own. He looked up in surprise at the other boy.  
  
"Me too." Sendoh said, smiling. If it weren't for that damn fence, he would've already been holding Koshino in his arms. He tightened his fingers around the other boy's and leaned in a bit closer until his head was resting against the fence. Koshino blinked but made no move.  
  
"Hey..." Sendoh called out softly.  
  
"Hm?" Koshino looked up at the taller boy with a questioning expression.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Sendoh whispered, barely audible but just enough for Koshino to hear. Koshino was taken back a bit. He looked away and stared at the ground again, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.  
  
"Now?" He asked timidly, glancing around to make sure they were alone.  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Wait there." He said as he left to walk around the wire barrier.  
  
Koshino let go of the fence and leaned back against it. Unconsciously, he rubbed the areas on his fingers that had come into contact with Sendoh's not too long ago. He stood there, anxious from the anticipation. His heart was beating fast in his chest.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sendoh arrived, his breath quickened from the short run. Standing in front of the other boy, he looked down into Koshino's brown (?) eyes. He brought up a hand and trailed a finger along the shorter boy's cheek. He smiled when he saw Koshino tense from the feathery touch. Slowly, he leaned over and closed his eyes as he softly pressed his own lips against Koshino's.  
  
Without even realizing it, Koshino held his breath as if afraid that any movement would break the moment. When he finally relaxed, he pursed his lips slightly and returned the kiss. The kiss probably didn't last more than two seconds, but Koshino was sure it was something he would never forget. Boldly, he leaned forward and lightly ran his tongue along Sendoh's lower lip, smiling when he heard the other boy gasp.  
  
Eagerly, Sendoh pressed his lips to the other boy's for the second time. Without hesitating, he opened his mouth, willing Koshino to do the same. Koshino complied and with the same amount of passion, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, bringing their bodies close together. And there, in the middle of the park, on a typical Sunday afternoon, for the entire world to see, they shared their first deep kiss.  
  
Sendoh broke away and began lightly kissing down Koshino's neck.  
  
"Oh God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." He whispered, panting slightly. "Especially those times when you were really angry... I just wished I could kiss you and make everything better."  
  
"Baka..." Koshino replied as he rested his head on Sendoh's. Holding the other boy closer, he smiled, content that things had finally worked out.  
  
"Oh, hey..." Sendoh brought up. "What was that about you and Kogure last night?"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
END  
  
End Notes: OMG~ this was a hard hard fic to write. grrr.... I *was* going to make this a lemon... but in the process of writing the last scene, I realized that it just wasn't working. So I wound up deleting two pages worth of writing. . argh~ its so frustrating!! XP  
  
Completed: 8.15.02 


End file.
